The Falling Of The Volturi
by Haley62
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella and now she's with the Volturi. Will she find love. Will the Volturi fall or will Bella save them all...ON HOLD...SORRY
1. Bella

**Disclaimer; depressingly we don't own twilight or any of these characters except Katherine****-but shh don't tell Haley I told you or else I'm dead-sooo enjoy.**

**AN: This is a story written by me (Andi) and my best friend Haley…psssssssss, yeah right it's all me (this is Haley speaking) anyway please, please, pretty please read and review our amazing fantastical story…... **

BPOV (Bella)

I thrashed and screamed waiting for the pain to end. Waiting for someone to end my life. Please. Please, someone help me. End my suffering. I will welcome the darkness, the emptiness of death. Please, just end it all, kill me now. Answer my prayers, my silent prayers. I'm begging you, release me of pain. I opened my eyes just to be pulled back into the darkness once again.

**Flashback**

_I walked back toward the tent, still feeling the blazing hot lips of Jacob Black. Dreaming of when I'll see him again, dreaming of when I'll taste his wonderful lips again. Holy shit, what the hell is wrong with me. Bella stop thinking about Jacob, you're an engaged woman. Your engaged to Edward. Edward who is always there for me. Edward who thinks I'm beautiful. Edward who loves me. _

"_Edward," what the hell. Did I just say that? _

"_Edward…harder…faster…Edward." It came out in pants and moans. That was defiantly not me. I was standing in front of the tent now and could see two body's moving faster than usual. I was about to walk in when I heard the one word that broke my heart, the one word that destroyed my life, the one word that made me want to die, this one word was spoken by non other than __**my**__ Edward, "Victoria."_**(AN…dundundundun)**

_I stared wide eyed at the scene in front of me. Wishing, actually hoping that it wasn't true. Hoping that I would wake up in Edwards arms and this would all be one hell of a nightmare. But it wasn't, it was reality and I have to face it head on. _

"_Edward how could you?" He looked up at me through a daze and I could tell he was at the tip of his orgasm. But before anyone could say anything else I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. How could do this to me he. How could he ruin our beautiful, no wonderful relationship. The trees blurred past me as I over power the animals. My foot fought with an over-grow root as I stumbled down to the cold icy grown. Laying there afraid to get up and face the world. _

_A strong, cold, iron grip grabbed my trembling form and held me closely to his body. Bringing me back to the surface of life. I looked up to see who my captor was and was shock at the sight I saw. He has magnificent, red rubbed eyes that flickered with gold, with plump red lips and a straight nose. His long dark straight brown hair hung low into his eyes and curled perfectly at his neck. He has a 6 foot lean, but muscular body that walked swiftly through the forest. This was the one and only Demetri. I looked around to see three other clocked figures. The first one I saw was a stunning, but cute, flirty girl with choppy, laired gold hair that hung playfully down her back. Her full lips stud out against her creamy pale completion, while her bright red eyes threatened every movement made. She looked 5'3" as she strut a crossed the forest. This was miss I'm better than everyone, Jane. The next clocked figure was slightly taller than her, meaning it had to be her shy and quiet twin brother, Alec. He had black straight hair that fell in front of his fierce ruby eyes while his lips were lonely and un-kissed. He was 5' 7" with a lean body that was unfit for a 17 year old. The last clocked figure was big. Really big and when I say big I mean __**big. **__He was even bigger than Emmett, and that's saying something. This had to be Felix with his bulging muscles and very short light brown hair that showed off his blood thirsty eyes._

"_Isabella, are you awake?" he asked in his thick Russian ascent. His voice making my heart skip a long, painful beat. I looked up into those gorgeous eyes of his and seamed to be lost, as did he causing an electrical shock to run though my body. I looked at him with questioning eyes before I answered, "Yes." _

_**6 hours later**_

_We exited the plane with ease. As we walked ever so slowly to the awaiting car. The ride was a never ending agony with painful stairs and questions. Finally ending with are arrival at the Volturi Castle. I skipped into the castle doors with joy and enthusiasm. I skipped past a worried Gianna and stay quietly by the thrown room doors waiting for Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Felix. Jane stopped near the door and sent me a glare while the others just stared. _

"_What?" I asked self consciously._

"_Nothing except the fact that you just out ran three vampires," Felix said with a smile._

"_Ohhhh," I drew the word out "well," I finished. I gestured for them to continue with what they were about to do. Jane then took the privilege of knocking on the thrown doors. Then walked in with out warning. I looked up at Felix and he nodded me on. I walked in the room to hear vampires growl at me or take a sniff of my sent. Yey. I stepped a little closer to Demetri and earned a chuckle. Hey, I didn't care as long as he would protect me form them. Before I knew what I was doing I stopped and snarled at them and saw disbelief flash in their eyes then fear and saw them all back away slightly. I turned to look back at Aro and saw fear covered by pride. I took a deep breath and asked the question I've been dreading. Well more like give them an answer to the question the asked. _

"_Yes," I said to Aro. He looked back at me with confusion. _

"_What did you say, Isabella?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes? What are you saying yes to, my dear." _

"_Yes I will join your guard. That is if the offer still stands." I asked._

"_Of course, young one. When will you liked to be changed?" I thought about that for a minute before answering, "Now." He looked shock for a brief moment, then he clapped his hands and looked at me with hungry eyes. "Of course, young Isabella." Aro said as he descended the stairs to where I stood. I looked him in the for a second and then he was attached to my neck. Infecting me with just enough venom. A few seconds more and the pain started. I cried out but no one answered._

_**End Flashback**_

"Isabella? Bella can you here me?"

**Please review…**


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight or any of the characters, even if we want to…really badly.**

**AN: We wanted to give a special thanks to those of you who took the time to review our story. It meant a lot to us. Your guys are the reason why we are still writing. (Well more like I'm still writing because I write while she edits. Yet we both came up with the plot.) Thanks again. I hope your ready for more cause here's the second chapter. **

BPOV

"Isabella? Bella, can you hear me?" asked Demetri with a very think, Russian ascent. I moaned loudly as I tried to move my new body around. I couldn't even think, the pain in my head just wouldn't let up. It felt as if my head was being ripped off. Which I guess it could, but that is like highly unlikely, right? I hope so.

I moaned again as I sat up right and opened my eyes. I screamed out in pain as I felt a feather light hand touch my head.

"Please. Please don't…do that." I said aloud to the man in front of me. It just so happened to be my master, Aro. With his long dark hair and piercing red eyes. He looked at me in concern and whispered to his brother saying, 'maybe we should call the doctor.' Doctor? I thought to myself. What doctor? Who needs a doctor when their a vampire? Then it clicked. Doctor, the only vampire that was a doctor. Carlisle.

"No," I said, which turned into a scream. "Make it stop. Make it stop." I said in a whisper this time as everyone looked at me. "Please make it stop. Just don't call _him_." I pleaded with them to understand. They couldn't call him. If they called him, they all would come. If they call them, _he _would. I didn't want to see him. I never wanted to see him again. "Please." I tried again.

"Alright, I won't call Carlisle, but if I don't, how am I to know what is wrong with you?" he asked in a genital manner.

"I don't know, Aro. I don't want to think about it." please can we just drop it.

"What did you say?" This time it was not Aro to speck, it was Marcus. Marcus who never showed emotion to anyone, but Didyme. **(AN: Yes I know she's suppose to be dead, but I brought her back.) **I was not the only one to stare at him. I looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"I didn't say anything sir." Now the whole guard was staring at me. I swear if I was still human and could blush I would defiantly be an ugly shade of tomato red by now. I was stared at like I said something I shouldn't have. Since they didn't stop staring at me, I glared back and snarled. Which ended up hurting my head. I stopped to grip my head in both hands trying to ease the throbbing pain.

Marcus then turned to talk with his brother. "Aro I think she can project thoughts, to other people. It might be her power." This time I stared at him. What was he talking about? "Ah she did it again. Very talented. We should call Eleazar to see what else she can do. I'm sure she is very gifted."

Aro stared at me in wonder thinking to himself, 'I'm sure she is.'

"Why thank you, Aro. That was very sweet of you." I said knowing he would want my acceptance.

"My, my, Marcus I think your right." I crocked my head to one side, wondering what he meant.

APOV

She sat there with her head to one side thinking. Oh, how was I so lucky as to get her on my guard. I see the way she has affected my sons, Demetri and Felix. But while Felix already thinks of Isabella as a little sister, Demetri thinks of her as a lover. He is quite right, to think of her that way I mean. I have seen it in Marcus's mind that they have a strong bond. We will not know how strong until one of them realizes it and tells the other.

I can't wait until then. I hope they are mates. My pour son has suffered too many years alone. He deserves someone to love him for who he is, just as my little Isabella does. I know they will be perfect for each other if only they new how perfect. I will find a way to help them understand these feelings. I will help them be friend one another and then the rest is up to them.

"Bella, how do you wish to feed?" I asked her, hoping she will say like us, but I know deep down that she won't.

"I wish to feed like a vegetarian, sir. I couldn't end an innocent life." I sighed. I was really wishing she wouldn't say that, but I knew that she would. At least there is another vegetarian in the family. Oh, wow am I an idiot, this is the perfect why to get Isabella and Demetri together. Since they are the only two vegetarians on the guard they will most likely become friends from there hunts together. I'm a generous.

"Demetri will you take Isabella to hunt, since she chooses to feed like you."

DPOV

"Demetri will you take Isabella to hunt, since she chooses to feed like you."

"Yes, Master, of course." I said. I was truly ecstatic, I can finally tell Bella, my angle, how I truly feel about her. I can finally tell her I love her.

"Demetri," she called pulling me out of my thoughts, "Are you coming?" I nodded and headed over to her trying not to show what she does to me. I really hope she feels the same way about me.

"Come on Bella, this way." I told her as we made are way outside. I started to run, knowing she would fallow me. I loved the way the wind felt against my rock hard body, while my feet danced on the ground. I loved how everything seemed to move out of my way as I ran, giving me a path, leading me to the wonders of blood. I stop, knowing I had gone far enough and felt Bella run into my back. I turned around to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes," she said as I stared into her beautiful newborn, red eyes. I felt this tingling sensation as she grabbed hold of my hand and knew she felt it to when she jumped back.

"What did you just do?" she asked scared.

"Nothing," she gave me this look that said, 'Are you sure you didn't do anything.' "I swear to you Bella, I did nothing." She seemed to calm down a little after I said this and smiled at me. I took a deep breath knowing I would never get this chance again and said three words that would change my life for ever. Three little worlds that I hope she would say back.

"Bella," I started.

"Yes Demetri."

"I love you."

**AN: I know we changed Aro's character a little, but we wanted him to be supportive of them. We wanted him to feel a connection to them. We hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want more.**

**Please review…**


	3. Do I Love Him Back?

**AN: I'm…I mean we're back. I know, I know you love us. Hope you like it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight. Boo. But WE do own Katherine. Who isn't in the story yet. Sorry we know you all really want to know her, but not yet. Love ya. Enjoy.**

BPOV

"I love you," he said it in a small voice a voice only a vampire, like myself, could hear. Wait, what. He loves me? How can someone like him love me? I thought to myself, do I love him? Well do you Bella? Yes I think I do. Yet I stand here not answering Demetri. If I love him shouldn't I be happy? Yes I should. So Bella are you happy? Yes. Yes I'm very happy.

"Demetri," I said in a whisper as I jumped into his arms and kissed him with as much love as I could muster. "I love you, too." As I said this I felt an amazing tingling sensation run through my body. The same feeling that happened when I touched his hand. I wonder if this means we're mates? I think it does.

"Isabella, you are my soul mate, my love, and my life." If I was still human and could cry I defiantly would be crying right now, but instead I'm dry sobbing with venom tears that will never fall.

"Oh, Demetri I love you so much."

"I love you, too Bella."

DPOV

I'm the happiest man on earth right now and will be forever because Isabella loves me back. She loves me as I love her. She is my mate and everyone is to know. I leaned against a tree as she feed gracefully. She made everything look so easy for a newborn. If only she were, but I believe she is not. I believe she was truly meant to be immortal and I'm quite sure everyone will agree with me. She is not the normal newborn.

"Demetri," her sweet bell like voice called out to me. Pulling me back to reality.

"Yes, my love," I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we were done now."

"Yes love, we are done. Lets go home now." Home. I desperately wanted to go home and tell everyone to stay away from my love. I would threaten them to the point of fear so great they will never touch her in a inappropriate way without dying. I know Felix will be on bored with this. He loves Bella like his little sister as she will hopefully return it.

* * *

She grabbed my hand as we walked though the castle to the thrown room. I hope Aro will be pleased with me. Hopefully he will not kill me for kissing Bella. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm consume me and washing away all the negative emotions. I wondered if Bella did that without knowing. Probably. Who else could have. Unless that Cullen boy Jasper is here.

So lost in thought I hadn't noticed we were at the thrown room doors and Bella was knocking. I heard a silent, 'Come in,' from Aro as Bella pushed open the door still holding my hand. I looked up at Aro to see if he was mad in any way, but all I saw on his face was delight.

APOV (Aro)

Demetri and Bella walked hand in hand into the thrown room. Demetri looked nervous while Bella looked over joyed. I wonder why Demetri is so nervous. I was ecstatic that they were together.

"Demetri," I started as I looked at him then turned to look at Bella as I said, "Bella." Demetri nodded while Bella run up and hugged me. I was caught of guard by the jester, but soon hugged her back. She would definitely make the guard more at ease. When she pulled back she went over to Marcus and stared at him for along time before saying something that shocked me so much I almost fell out of my chair, "Father." She hugged him fiercely as I sat waiting for him to explode and say I'm not your father and push her away, but he didn't. He did the unexpected and hugged her back saying, "My dear sweet daughter."

Everyone in my Guard was staring at the to of them when she pulled back and smile brightly at him. She then went over to Caius whom hugged her before she made the move to hug him. I was still shocked at what happened with Marcus, but this shocked me more and I finally fell out of my chair causing my brothers and Bella to laugh.

"Uncle Aro," she said, "Don't be so shocked. It was bound to happen sometime. Right mother." she finished looking at Didyme.

"Of course my daughter." she said with a big smile placed on her face. This was just to much. But I loved her like an uncle and wanted to protect her with all of my heart. I held out my hand to brother wanting to know what he felt though are bonds.

APOV (Alice)

Our family was falling apart. I can't believe Bella is gone. I was shocked to my core when I saw what Edward did to her. Everyone is different know. Emmett doesn't smile or joke around anymore. Rosalie doesn't look at herself in the mirror all the time anymore. Jasper is constantly down with his emotions along with ours and is always out hunting. Carlisle locked himself in his office and wont come out endless he has to feed, but barely then. Esme doesn't do anything but sit on the couch and she will sometimes try to get Carlisle to come out of his office. And I don't shop anymore. It's no fun without Bella here. No one is happy except Edward.

Edward was kicked out of the house and told to come back when he was cleaned up. He came back the next day saying his true mate was and is Victoria. He said he cleaned up his act and does love Bella it's just that the call of a mate is stronger. I constantly hear him talking to Victoria about his mothers ring and how his is never going to get it back now. Sometimes I just want to go up there and kill him over and over again.

One time Emmett tore off his arm and through it so far in the forest he had to search for hours, but he found it. He asked Victoria to marry him after two days of being with her. The one thing we hated the most about this new Edward was that he let Victoria treat us anyway she wantd. He doesn't say a thing but, 'you know she's right, don't you.' It's starting to get on everyone's nerves.

The funny thing is it's only been five days since Bella's been dead and all this has already happened. I'm afraid of the future. I'm afraid for my family. We aren't the same without Bella. If only she didn't die. We would've helped her though this thing with Edward. We would still have change her. But we all knew she wouldn't be happy. Yet that's what we all want more than anything in this world. This dammed life of eternity.

EPOV (Eleazar)

I was just getting back from hunting with Carmen when the phone rang. It just so happened to be Aro calling. Asking me if I could fly to Italy and tell him what the newest Guard's powers were. He also mentioned that she was a newborn and this was why he need my ability. He said I didn't have to come, but everyone knows you don't turn down Aro. I told him I would be there as soon as I could and that's how I ended up here, in the Volturi Castle, at the exact time she came back from getting a make-over as he called it. He sent Jane to summon her to the thrown room.

"So Eleazar how is life?" he asked me killing time.

"Very good Aro. I was just getting back from a hunting trip with Carmen when you called."

"Ah, I see and how is Carmen?" he asked truly curious.

"She is wonderful, Aro." I said when Jane returned to tell Aro she would be down in a minute. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Demetri perk up at the mention of this new Vampire. I still didn't know her name.

"Aro, if you don't mind me asking what is her name?"

"Isabella," but it wasn't Aro who answered it was Marcus, "What did you do?"

"Well I just wanted change father. Is that so bad?" I turned around and saw the most beautiful vampire ever. Well not as beautiful as Carmen, but still beautiful. She was about 5'4" in height with black wavy hair that went down to her rest above her chest that had blue and purple highlights everywhere. She had the most magnificent eyes they were newborn red with flecks of gold shining through with full red lips that made her creamy pale completion stand out. She was a vampire that radiated power and she did.

Wait, did she say father? To Marcus? I turned around to look at Marcus and saw the adoration shine from his eyes.

**So do you like it. Tell us, tell us, tell us. We want to know. SO BAD. We hope it was good. We would like to say thank you to all of you who review for the last chapters and those of you who has review every time. Love ya all. SO REVIEW. PLEASE. If you do, we'll write another chapter faster and then you don't have to wait to know what her powers are. SO REVIEW. **


	4. Yes Masters

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight. Hope you enjoy are fantastical chapter. **

**AN: (Haley talking) Sorry we didn't update as fast as I said we would. Andi was taking to long. Literally. SO ENJOY.**

BPOV

I was just getting out of my new silver Shelby GT500 Mustang **(Picture of Bella's car on profile) **when Jane walked in.

"I just came to-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she finally saw me. "Wow…you look hot."

"Thanks. I guess?" I said not quiet sure what to say to that. "Umm. Did you need something, Jane?" I asked.

"What?" she asked thinking, "Oh yeah. Duh. Aro wants to see you right now in the thrown room. Eleazar is here."

"Okay then. Tell him I will be right there." I told her as I walked past.

"Sure thing Bella." I heard her mutter. Whatever Jane I thought as I ran swiftly to the door of my picture perfect room. As I opened the doors I looked around once again trying to come up with an excuse to why my life was so perfect. The walls were a midnight black while the curtans were forever stained blood red. Like a river of blood waiting for the undead to taste it. The untouched bed was dressed in silver while red and black rugs scattered the hard wood floor showing off there comfy statis. There sitting far away to my left were the double doors that led to trouble. My closet. As the door to my right held my wonderful, luxurious bathroom fit for a princess. My desk sat protectively in front of the window, over watching the night.

I placed my bags on the floor in front of my bed and went to get changed.

I stepped out of the bathroom only to be bombarded with myself in the full length mirror behind my bedroom door. Damn I look hot. I styled my newly cut and dyed hair so it was flowy but not too flowey to complemet my natural make-up. My Volturi crest sat perfectly between my breasts leading to my black, silver striped, vest that hid my sluty white tank top. I was wearing my favorite pair of black shreded staight legged jeans with my brand new leathered boots that ended just before my knee.

* * *

I stood before the thrown room doors and heard my uncles coversation with Eleazar. I took one more un-needed breath and walked in.

"Isabella," my father started as Eleazar turned to look at me, "What did you do?" Oh he wanted to know why I changed my look. So I decided to tell him the truth.

"Well I just wanted change father. Is that so bad?" I asked truely curious. As I said this I felt Eleazar look over me before it doned on him that I said father. Once he relised I said that he whipped his head around to look at Marcus.

"Isabella this Eleazar. He is the vampire that I was telling you about. The one that will be able to tell us what your powers are." I just nodded my head looking around for the one person I really wanted to see. Once I found him I smiled and ran at him. Demetri caught me mid run and swang me around before he kissed me and put me down.

"I missed you." I told him truthfully.

"I missed you too love." he said back before everyone started to laugh including dad. I tuned my head around to glare at all of them saying, "Mind your own busness."

"We would, but well you made it our busness." Felix said before anyone else. I laughed at that.

"I guess your right Fee-Fee." I said knowing he would hate it, but I liked it.

"What did you just call me little girl?" he asked. I laughed again before saying, "Fee-Fee." He just growled at me.

"Now why would you deprive your little sis of the funny nicknames Fee-Fee?" I asked. Once he heard little sis he was sold on the name I made up.

"No I don't sis." he looked truely happy.

"Thought so big bro." I said back. I turned back to look at a shocked Eleazar, "So are you ready to do this?"

"Huh?" he shook his head before he continued, "Ah, yeah." He then walked over to me and placed his hand on my face saying that he gets a better read this way. I had just nodded telling him to go on. Once he touched me I felt this sizzling all over my body tellig me that he was using his gift. He stood there with his hand on my face with an emotionless face. All of the sudden he backed away from me with his mouth hanging open saying one word that shocked me, "How?"

JPOV (Jane)

Once Eleazar arrived, Master Aro called me over and told me to go and find Isabella. I nodded my head once telling him I would and left the thrown room following Bella's most recent trail. It led to the garage and saw her getting out of a silver Shelby Mustang GT500. OMG I loved this car, I'll have to ask Bella if I can borrow it one time or ride with her.

"I just came to-" I was speechless when she wass fully out of the car and looked her over. She looked hot. "Wow...you look hot." I told her bluntly. I can't believe I just said that. Whatever.

"Thanks. I guess," she started, "Umm. Did you need something, Jane?" she asked finally finishing.

"What?" I asked did I need something, I forgot. Then I remembered what I needed to tell her wow I'm an idiot. "Oh, yeah. Duh. Aro wants to see you right now in the thrown room. Eleazar's here." I told her.

"Okay then. Tell him I'll be right there." She said as she walked by me with her bags.

"Sure thing Bella." I muttered turning around to walk towards the thrown room. I didn't walk at vampire speed but I didn't walk at human pace either.

* * *

I walked through the thrown room doors to find Aro and Eleazar talking about Carmen. I walked over to Master Aro to tell him what Bella said. He nodded okay and retured his attention back on Eleazar.

After a minute or two Eleazar asked, "Aro if you don't mind me asking, what is this vampires name?" Aro looked like he was about to tell him her name when Marcus said, "Isabella," turning everyone's attention to Bella, "What did you do?" he finished sounding a little mad.

"Well I just wanted change father. Is that so bad?" she asked him back. While Eleazar looked at her taking her in. Then all of the sudden he whipped his head towards Marcus.

At that moment Aro jumped in, "Isabella this is Eleazar. The vampire I was telling you about. The one that will be able to tell us your powers." Bella just nodded searching the room for something. Then out of no where she started running. That was when I saw who she was running to, Demetri. He met her in the middle of the room and swung her around before putting her down and kissing her.

"I missed you." Bella said when he finished kissing her.

"I missed you too, love." Demetri said. After that everyone busted out, laughing. Bella turned around and glaring at us and said, "Mind your own business."

"We would but well you made it our business." Felix said before anyone else. At this Bella laughed.

"I guess your right Fee-Fee." she said. I quickely looked over at Felix to see what he would say or do. "What did you just call me little girl?" he asked Bella.

"Fee-Fee." was all she said to make him growl.

"Now why would you deprive your little sis of the funny nicknames Fee-Fee?" she ask a still growling Felix, but once he heard little sis he just stopped.

"No I don't sis." he told her looking truely happy.

"Thought so big bro." She said turning to look at a shocked Eleazar. "So are you ready to do this?"

"Huh." He shook his head before he continued, "Ah, yeah." He then walked over to Bella and touched her face. Saying something about how the contact helped him. He stood there for a long time emotionless. I was about to look away when he jumped back, with his mouth open, staring at Bella before he said, "How?"

EPOV (Eleazar)

I was still staring at Marcus when Aro said, "Isabella this is Eleazar. He is the vampire I was telling you about. The one that will be able to tell us what your powers are." Isabella was just nodding her head looking around the thrown room for something. Then out of no where she started running. I then noticed Demetri ran towards her and met her in the middle of the room picking her up and swinging her around. Before he put her down and kissed her. So, Demetri finally found his mate, good for him.

I heard Isabella say, "I missed you." to him.

He then said, "I missed yo too, love." before everyone started laughing. Isabella turned around and glared at everyone silently telling them to shut up. I barely heard her say, "Mind your own business."

"We would, but well you made it our business." Felix said before anyone said anything. Isabella just laughed at this.

"I guess your right Fee-Fee." Fee-Fee last time I was here I don't rememeber Felix liking nicknames. I turned to look at him.

"What did you call me little girl." Ah, so I was right he still doesn't like nicknames.

"Fee-Fee." Isabella said once again, Felix then started to growl at her.

"Now why would you deprive your little sis of the funny nicknames Fee-Fee?" Isabella asked Felix, who stopped growling when she said little sis.

"No I don't sis." he said sounding truely happy. Okay I was dumbfounded for once in my life. What the fuck was going on with the guard.

"Thought so big bro." I faintly heard her say. She then turned to look at me. "So are you ready to do this?"

"Huh?" I asked before I shook my head a few times. "Ah, yeah." I said as I walked over to her saying that I could read more if I was touching her face. I saw her nod her head so I reached out and touched her face. As I did I felt this sizzling all over my body telling me I was reading someone very powerful, someone exteremely powerful. Then I felt it. A power so strong it knocked me back. I stared at Isabella with my mouth open forming the only word I could think of, "How?"

APOV (Alice)

I was sitting on the couch enjoying one of the rare moment with Jasper when I was pulled into a vision. A vision so powerful I scream. A vision so powerful Jasper felt the emotions of the person I saw. I vision so strong Fuckward, as we know called him, jumped so high I thought his head would go through the celing. A vision so powerful I was shocked speachless. This one vision changed everything. This one vision had me saying one word, "How?"

**Thanks for reading are fantastical chapter. I know that I said you would findout her powers and you will in the next Chapter which we're working on right now. It should be up tomorrow since I will be in a car forever. SO if you want to know her powers you have to review. Do you understand REVIEW. PLEASE? With a cookie on top. **

**WE just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews. SO REVIEW MORE...PLEASE.**


	5. The Big Question

**Disclaimer: We still don't own the Twilight Saga. I really wish we did, but we don't. BOO HOO. **

**AN: Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I got a little distracted on vacation. Plus the place were we went didn't have internet so I've been waiting a while to upload this chapter. It's been done since the 6****th**** of August. I know sucks huh. You could have know what her powers were a long time ago, but no the place I stayed at had no internet. BOO. I hope you like this chapter since you find out, How? I think it's exciting. **

EPOV

**Recap: **_"Huh?" I asked before I shook my head a few times. "Ah, yeah." I said as I walked over to her saying that I could read more if I was touching her face. I saw her nod her head so I reached out and touched her face. As I did I felt this sizzling all over my body telling me I was reading someone very powerful, someone extremely powerful. Then I felt it. A power so strong it knocked me back. I stared at Isabella with my mouth open forming the only word I could think of, "How?"_

* * *

I couldn't believe. She was it. She was the being I have fear my entire human and vampire existence. She is the reason little kids fear the dark. Fear that someone is in the closet. She is and always will be the most powerful, dangerous, feared vampire in the world, more so than Aro, and it also just so happens she is in the Volturi guard meaning us vampires have no chance in life when we are brought here for wrong doings. She is the being my father always told me about. She is the… **(AN: DunDunDunDun) **

**(AN: I was so tempted to leave it here, but it would have been such a short chapter. SO instead I switched POV enjoy)**

APOV

**Recap: **_I was sitting on the couch enjoying one of the rare moment with Jasper when I was pulled into a vision. A vision so powerful I scream. A vision so powerful Jasper felt the emotions of the person I saw. I vision so strong Fuckward, as we know called him, jumped so high I thought his head would go through the ceiling. A vision so powerful I was shocked speechless. This one vision changed everything. This one vision had me saying one word, "How?"_

* * *

I looked up from my vision and everyone was staring at me, even Fuckward. Staring like he didn't see what I saw. He answered my question by saying, "No I didn't see it Alice, I didn't see anything. I only heard you scream." Great how, how can I explain this. My family will be so happy, but Fuckward won't, he will ruin everything. Again.

"What won't I be happy about Alice? What will I ruin?" Fuckward asked with extreme curiosity while everyone else just stared. I sat there still on the ground debating if I should tell them or not. I finally decide to only tell them one thing and new that they would listen to me.

The one word I said had them more confused then before because the word I said was, "Volturi. We need to go to the Volturi. I promise it's nothing bad, we just need to go to the Volturi." I said looking at all of the pleading with them to say okay.

Dad was the first one to answer and catch on, "Okay Alice will go to the Volturi."

"Everyone needs to go. Including Fuckward and his Bitch." I said it with a little to much fate. "And we need to go with out calling." This made them even more confused, but they went with. Jasper had to end Fuckward and his Bitch calming thoughts so they wouldn't attach me at what I said.

"Alright. We live at sundown. Everyone go and pack," Dad said with authority knowing we would. Yeah I was so excite I couldn't wait to get there.

BPOV

Eleazar was stilll staring at me with his mouth open backing away. I was gitting really really pissed off. Why is he backing away from me and not telling me what my powers off. If he didn't tell me in ten seconds he would most likely be hurt.

"Eleazar if you don't tell me what y powers are I'm ganna blow." I siad knowing it was true.

"No, no, no, no, please don't hurt me. I'll tell you. I'll tell you." Okay that was wierd I didn't do anything but threaten him.

"Well what are they?" I asked inpationt.

"I don't know exactly. There are to many to count at least 20 maybe more. But one thing is for sure. You will be the most powerful, dangerous, feared vampire in the world, more so than Aro." he said still backing away.

"Who is that possible? A vampire can't have that many powers. They would explode." Aro said a little angry, scared, and I think I detacted a little bit of respect and love for me. Yey for me.

"It's possible because she is not a vampire." That was all he said 'I was not a vampire'. The hell I wasn't.

"What?" Iasked, screamed.

"You aren't a vampire you are the Angle of Death. The most feared cheature on earth and in hevean."

APOV (Aro)

"What?" Isabella asked, screamed. She was deffinatly a vampire in my book and a powerful one at that. I'm glad I said yes. I had been waiting for the moment she would say yes. The moment she would find out her presious Edward for what her really was. If he ever sets foot in my castle with out permisinon he will be dead.

"You aren't a vampire you are the Angle of Death. The most feared cheature on earth and in heaven." What. OMG. I hit the jack pot with my neice. She was the Angle of Death. The only Angle that was banished from heaven because she was feared, because she had a temper, because she gave justise with out ordered. Yes. My dear sweet Isabella is the Angle of Death and she is on my Gaurd and soon to be Princess of Volturia. Thank you God for this preshis gift.


	6. The flight and thought's

AN: Sorry we haven't updated in a while. Everything we need is at my house and saved on my computer. (Haley's if your wondering.) This wouldn't be so bad if Andi didn't move away. We also have the problem of school. Yeah it just started a few weeks ago but we go to two very different schools. Yeah I know what your thinking, what could be so different between two schools. Well first off, we both have different time periods and after school activities. I happen to be able to have the privilege of getting out of school earlier than her, so yeah. Also we've been very busy lately with our own things or I just so happen to be over at her house were nothing is.

We are sorry to say but after this chapter the story will be put on _**HOLD**_.

This isn't because we don't have any more faith in it or any reason to stop writing. I just can't at the moment. Well I guess that's a reason. But umm I have to go get surgery down next week and I don't think I will be able to write at all for awhile. Yes I know your probably wondering why Andi can't and well she could. She is a very good writer, but we like do write together or share our ideas and we can;t do that when only one of us is writing it and not planing with the other. I hope my surgery and the recovery go well, so I can start to write again. I don't want to leave you hanging for to long after what we just put you through.

So I hope you enjoy it will be short, but at least it's something. **RIGHT**?

* * *

**Recap:** _"Alright. We live at sundown. Everyone go and pack."_

* * *

CPOV (Charlisle)

We were currently on the plane to Italy, to see the Volturi. Why? I don't know, no one knows. Well that's a lie, Alice knows, but she won't tell us. Says it's something she can't explain. Something we have to see on our own. I can't believe her. Every time I talk about going to see the Volturi she freaks out saying they only want to see use because of her power. Well because of that and Jasper. They are afraid of what they will do to get them both on there guard.

I think I went into shock when she said we had to go to the Volturi. Why, because she hates them. That I already explained to you. Well as best as I could.

I wonder why we are going to see my old brothers. I wonder why we have to bring Fuckward and his bitch, as my children call them, with us. I can't believe he did that to my little girl, our little girl, Esme's and mine. She was always ours, always apart of this family. She didn't deserve what happened to her, Fuckward didn't deserve her. She was to sweet and gentile for him, not ruff enough for his style. In truth I wondered why he brought home a human at first, but once I met her I knew. I knew in my heart that she would, and always will be my little girl.

She is what held this family together. She is why Emmett jokes and Rose envied her, but not because she was human, but because of what she was willing to give up for love, for Fuckward. She is the reason Esme and I have another daughter. One that will always be are little angel, out little girl. She is the reason Alice shops and Jasper has better control. He finally see that humans are people and not food. All because of Bella. ANd that night he tried to hold in his hunger, but everyone was growing thirsty by her blood as the seconds tick by faster so did the hunger and all of that was pushed onto Jasper.

The one thing I love most about Bella is that she never blamed Jasper. She always knew what had happened to him that night. She understood when no one else did. She loved him as a brother even though he tried to kill her. Everyone found this weird including Jasper, but not me. No I always knew she would forgive him. All he needed to do was see her and she would have forgiven him on the spot.

God I love my daughter and know. Know she is dead.

The flight attenders voice pulled me out of my inner head babble, "Please buckle your seat belts were are about to land."

Next stop the Volturi.


	7. Angel of Death and Bella?

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. **

**If you didn't already know I had to get surgery to see what was wrong with me. Anyway that was a while ago and I'm better much better.****I barley feel the pain anymore. **

**Also school has been hectic. ****I had so much make up work when I went back to school it was ridiculous. ****I had like a pile for each class. ****Man was it brutal, yet I got it done. ****So anyway I know I'm keeping you from the story so here is the next chapter and I am so sorry you had to wait so now, after I finish this chapter I will write the next…hopefully.****It wont be up for a couple days though I'll tell you why in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…..sadly.**

BPOV

"I'm a what!" I screamed. No I couldn't be could I. Maybe Eleazar has gone loopy. Yes that's it he's loopy.

"Hey, I can here that you know. It's wasn't very nice to say that." Say what, what did I say I didn't say anything. Did I. Oh crap I'm fucking projecting...great.

"Sorry?" I said as a question, cause I really wasn't sorry. I didn't want to be the Angel of Death. I didn't even know what that was. What that is. No I have made up my mind I. AM. NOT. THE. ANGEL. OF. DEATH! I screamed in my mind. A few seconds past and everyone was stairing at me when I was pulled into a flashback. At least that's what I thought it was.

_~~~Flashback_~~~

_I was standing above everything and everyone else. As I looked over the paper I was handed. It told me of the lives I was to take today. But I wasn't going to I had mad my mind up lone ago. I was never going to take another soul for God again. No matter how withered it was, no matter how old, no matter how much pain it was in. I. WILL. NO. DO. IT. AGAIN. I sat up here and watched as pure souls were killed by all the evil in the world, but I have yet to see one of there names on my list. Long ago I was a well controlled minion for God, but not anymore, not since I became the most feared Angel of Death. I was feared because I took the souls that weren't meant to be taken. I took the souls of each and every evil soul out there. I ride the world of the devils taunts. No more will he taunt pure souls into doing his dirty work. I saved them, set them free._

_"Bella," I heard my name being called and turned to find Micheal behind me , yet again._

_"Yes, Micheal," I asked as he was slowly starting to get on my nerves. Just because I was the most powerful, beautiful, purest,pss yeah right, angel up here. According to him and his father aka my boss (GOD). I was to marry the pig headed disgrace of an Angel at dawn tomorrow. But I had no say in the wedding it was all up to God as to whom we were to marry or if we were to at all. I would have rather been the later choice. I did not want to marry Micheal I had already found love..._

_It was 1629 when I was sent to earth for a mission. I was to hunt down Lucifer(AN: I don't think that's spelt write) and collect his soul. I was to bring it back to his father so he could re-create it. Wierd I know, but Lucifer had resurfaced again and God wanted his favorite son back. I was just about to get his soul when Micheal came down to my aid, at least that is what he said, at the time and trapped Lucifer in the cage or as you all know, HELL. _

_When I returned to heaven without the soul and told Him what had happened I was sent back to earth for the rest of my life as punishment. For when I died I would be aloud in again. It was then that I fell in love with a man named Demetri Gregg Marks. We fell in love fairly quickly and were to marry when he was turned by a vampire. It was the night before we were to marry. He had gone out to get us some water and never returned. A few hours later I went to the stream in search of him and found nothing, but the pail of water on the ground, broken and the splatters of his blood across it. That night Micheal descended and told me of what happened to him. He told me of the vampire with blond hair and blood red eyes. _

_Micheal then explained to me I could return as long as I married him. He said that it was already planned whether I wanted to go or not. It was then that I promised myself that I would never again take the soul of a loved one again and that I would watch over my precious love, Demetri. _

_It has been 368 years for it is now 1991 and I still miss him with ever fiber in my body._

_"Micheal how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" I asked._

_"Never, because I will never leave you like that stupid human did."_

_"How dare you say that to me. Demetri is more man then you will ever be you ungrateful pig," I pushed him away from me as he tried to hug me in a lame attempt to calm me down, but I was having none of that. I ran. I ran and I ran, until I reached the edge of the palace. I needed to leave. I needed my Demetri and I would have him. I thought to myself. I looked around and saw no one. I then reached out my arms as if I was preparing to fly and fell forward. I would no longer be the Angel of Death I would no long pretend that everything was okay. No longer would I pretend. I will find you my love and we can be together forever, I promise. That was my last thought as the darkness consumed me and placed in belly of a women who was unable to have children._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"Demetri," was all I could say when I opened my eyes. "I've come back my love. Just like I promised, even it you didn't know. I've come back." I was a little weak from the Flashback, but other than that I was okay. I pulled on Demetri to stand up and then from there on out I was fine.

"What happened, Bella?" Aro asked with concern. I smiled at him and decided it was time I tried out my new power of projection.

"I think it's better if I just show you all." And that is exactly what I did I showed the of my time as an Angel. I smiled when we got to the part of Demetri, for I knew it was him. When the vision was finished, Aro spoke, "That was amazing my dearest niece. I can't believe you and Demetri were together even before you became a vampire."

"I know Uncle I thought the same thing. This must be why our bond is so strong Father," I smiled at him "I do know what you have been thinking. And I know you were trying to figure it out." I then looked over to my Demetri and smiled. He smiled back and came to kiss me, but before he could we were interrupted by Gina on the intercom.

JPOV (Jasper)

We were currently in the waiting room as the human, I can't remember her name for the life of me, paged Aro. A few minutes later and Alec appered. Telling us to fallow him. Silently we walked towards the Ball Room and I felt the need to check every ones emotions.

Carlisle-nervous

Esme-worried

Edward-annoyed

Victoria-board

Rosalie-guilt

Emmett-sad

And finally my beautiful mate, Alice- excitement

I wonder why Alice is so excited I can't figure it out for the life of me.

We came to a stop in front of the room doors as Alec knocked. I heard a quite "Come in," from inside. Alec slowly opened the door, walked in and went to stand by his sister, Jane. My family and I stopped a few feet before Aro.

"Carlisle, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you." he asked.

"Well Aro, my daughter," he stopped mid sentence and pointed towards Alice and then continued, "said it was important that we came here without calling ahead." Aro seemed to think this though for a moment before turning to a member of the guard standing next to him with there hood up. He seemed to asking this guard a question for the guard nodded.

Aro snapped his figures and the guard had Fuckward by the throat hanging in the air faster than I thought possible.

"Put the boy down my sweet."

"Why?" the guard, who I now know to be a girl judging by the voice, hissed out.

"Because what fun would it to be to just kill him, why not let him suffer," Aro explained calmly. The girl slowly looked back and forth between Aro and Fuckward. What a dick Fuckward is, at least he's getting what he deserves. The girl laughed at something, but I don't know what. Alice slowly started to jump up and down when the girl dropped Fuckward and walked towards her. I was fast, I quickly had Alice behind me and was crouched in front of her protectively growling loudly at this stupid girl. Obviously she didn't know who she was dealing with because she continued walking towards us as she laughed.

When she was directly in front of me, she stated in a bell-like voice, "Jazz, do you really think I would hurt my sister? Any of you?"

What was this guard mental did she really just say Alice was her sister and call me Jazz. "Yes." I hissed out.

"Ouch, I'm hurt,"she stated as she slowly pulled down her hood. When I saw her face all I could do was say her name, "Bella?"


	8. New and Shiny

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my story in a really long time, the doctors have officially figured out what was wrong and are in the process of helping eliminate it. School will be over soon so I can hopefully update as much as I can during the summer, before I start high school. This chapter I wrote in Edwards point of view (something I know you've been waiting for). It's really short because I'm just starting to write again and well I have to study for finals. Two more weeks and you should have my unedifying attention. Thank you to everyone, who voted. Thank you to everyone who added this story to the favorites even though I wasn't writing and they knew that would have to wait. And thank you for reviewing…**

**Luv ya all,**

**Haley62**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…sadly ;)**

Edward POV

I can't believe I said yes to this stupid idea. I have no fucking idea why and what Alice wanted us to go to the Volturi, and above all my beautiful mate, Victoria wanted us to go. I still felt bad about not being able to give her my mothers ring cause that abomination, Bella still has it. Who the hell knows were that little slut is. Yet, my beautiful mate didn't want it, she had told me that she never wanted to touch something that the slut did. So of course I went out and bought her the biggest ring out there, and boy did she love it.. I know she did because that night we had crazy animalistic kinky sex and I, let her dominate me. ALL night. Something that the little whore couldn't do for me. She would have never ever been able to pleaser me like my beautiful Victoria.

So now here I am listening to some human bitch telling us that we had to wait a few minutes and just like that I saw Alec there demanding us that we fallow him to Aro. Some time of blah, blah, blah bull shit.

I felt rather than heard Jasper use his ability to check up on as all. So I stopped listening and focused on my mates thoughts. Mmm, how I love her dirty thought. Most of them centered around as doing something in the bedroom, but I didn't mind. Sometime she thinks of fantasies that she wants me to do to her. Oh, how I love my mates thoughts.

I was so distracted by my mates thoughts of us when we were on the plane, and a way to get rid of my hard on. Well I had an idea about how to solve that. When some stupid guard member wrapped their hand around my throat, lifting me off of the ground. I started to growl just as I was propped on the ground, and figured I should start to pay attention to what was happening.

The same dips shit guard was standing in font of Jasper watching intently as he moved Alice, who was jumping up and down uncontrollably, behind him.

"Jazz, do you really think I would hurt my sister? Any of you?" That voice, it sounded like an angles choir, so amazingly sweet. It made me so hard, I definitely knew what my mate and I were doing later tonight. Oh yeah, I getting laid.

"Yes," Jasper said as he crouched down releasing a fearsome growl, that would make any human pee themselves. Believe me, I would know.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," she stated as she slowly pulled down her hood. When I saw her face all I could do was say her name alone with Jasper and the rest of our family, "Bella?"

"Yep, all bright and shiny."

**Please review…**


	9. AN: I'M SO SORRY!

I'm so sorry to all of my dedicated reads, but from now on this story is on hold. Hopefully I'll get inspired, but until then you'll just have to hang on for a little while longer…..Again I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, because I don't like myself for doing this to you guys.


End file.
